What's Next?
by The Zombie Within
Summary: Which stories next? I have decided to make a pick-a-story like Antr, so choose your favorite, and yes I KNOW IT'S NOT A STORY, DON'T ASK ME TO MOVE IT TO MY PROFILE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my bros. Due to me having so many story ideas taking space in my head, I have decided a pick-the-next-story thing like Antr did. So review **

**to cast your votes on which of the following stories you would like to be made. And two more things; 1) To all people who will hate and say it's **

**not a story, I KNOW IT'S NOT A STORY, I WON'T MOVE IT TO MY PROFILE. And 2) I won't do love stories, it just isn't my thing.**

* * *

**Stories**

Blackhawk: Through the streets, sewers, and rooftops of Elmore, there lies one person, one thing that watches over the city. The ninja of mystery, the bandit of good, the Blackhawk.

The Recon Elites: There's a reason Elmore and it's neighboring cities have been crime-free for years. A secret given down by father to son as tradition of the fathers who were part of that secret. The secret was called, The Recon Elietes, the secret task force that has been keeping Elmore safe for generations, and Richard's father is about to Give 14 year-old Richard a hell of a surprise.

The Tall Man: Gumball was just your average 12 year old, liked to have fun, had a crush on a girl, was afraid to talk to girls, got into trouble, and all that other stuff. But when his birthday rolls around, he gets a present from an unknown person, it was a simple piece of paper that said "No eyes, always watches". For the next 2 years, he kept seeing him everywhere he went, day and night, he saw him,The Tall Man, The Slenderman.

Forgotten Memories: Who Am I, where am I, what happened. I have no memory of my past, except my last sight before going blank, the river. I have woken up in a strange place called "Justin City" I don't know who I am, but I have to survive, I have to remember, maybe the people here can help me, It's my only hope to remember how did I get here, where I came from, who I am.

Dementia: "He's insane Carson, the dementia is making his mind slowly rot away, what do you want us to do!?" "I Don't know Perez, I don't fucking know!" "Well you have to make a decision Carson, put him down, or continue the treatment." "I guess we'll have to... wait where did he go? Oh no, Carson, put this place on lock-down, call the police, he's a madman, he'll kill anybody for the pleasure of it."

* * *

**Well, which one did you like, vote by reviewing, and I will make the winner later. P.S., I will make the others, just not now. **


	2. Halloween Special

**So, I figured that Forgotten Memories will be my next story on this site, so expect that shortly. But besides Forgotten Memories, I will be doig a **

**creepypasta/horror story. Which is why this next chapter is for. Here are the options.**

* * *

Don't Look Back: What if you were stuck in a corn maze on Halloween? What if the gates closed and you had to survive the night? Not bad right, one catch, there's something stalking you, it's big, it's scary. Now, you're stuck in a corn maze trying to find an exit while being chased by something deadly, all on Halloween night. One tip, DON'T LOOK BACK!

Cabin In The Woods:Gumball, Darwin, Penny and Carrie are your average 19 year old group of friends. They got into trouble a lot, smoked weed, got drunk, etc. But when Halloween comes to Elmore, after a party, the drunk group of friends wonder in to the woods where they "had fun", did some drugs, and told some jokes. But as they begin to sober up, they get knocked out by a madman who ties them up in his basement where he brutaly murders each victim right before their eyes. (Has no relation to the movie.)

Eyes: In the depths of Elmore, a monster has been living in the shadows, coming out only at night and hiding in the woods, waiting for a decent meal, something it's lacked for years. Now, when Gumball, Jamie, Penny, and Darwin walk into it's territory, it's stalks them down. It kills them one by one with it's 100 eyes, whit it's humongous body. Don't go in the woods at night.

The Apocalypse of Elmore:*click click* "You guys ready?" Asked Gumball to his wife Penny and the three others in the bunker. "Ready Gumball" Answers his brother, Darwin as he cocks a M9 Baretta. "Let's kick some zombie ass!" Yells out Penny far from her sweet voice while she swings around two machetes. "I'll give sniper suipport." Said Ty as he took his MSR and left to the roof. "Let's do this said Carrie while she took a M4A1. "Good, let's go." Said Gumball as he opens the door to bunker. "COME AND GET US BITCHES!" Yells Gumball as he begins firing his gun at the miles of zombies that have populated. They are the only survivors. They are the only hope of taking back Elmore and eliminate the plague.

**This next one is not Halloween based, this is something I forgot to add to the first chapter:**

Operation Barbarossa: It's 2028, there's a high-tech war going on around you, what do you do? You fight. Join Pvt. Tyler the Wolf as he fights in the task squad of Sgt. Gumball Watterson as they fight constant battles to pull of a task that could end the war, Operation Barbarossa. The operation consists of three things: 1) Capture "Siege Blaze" 2) Eliminate "Charlie" 3) Take back Elmore.

* * *

**So that's it for right now. I thought about it and the first chapter of "Forgotten Memories" should be up by next week. Also, I will put up the first chapter of "The Tall Man" in December. So review to pick and until next time, this is The Zombie Within, signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This will be one of the last updates to this. A new one called "What's Next 2" will be put up next year around March. Same rules apply.**

* * *

**Story Options:**

**Engines of**** Resistance**: Oh, hi there. My name is Gumball Watterson, and I'm 12 years old. I live a pretty average life, except for ine thing, I'm fighting in a war. It's not much, just a few thousands of soldiers trying to kill me and a few others. I don't know what you're doing still standing here, talking to me. Get down! Man, gotta be careful. So, grab a rifle over there. It's time to fire up the Engines of Resistance. ***Based on the magnificent music composition, "Engines of Resistance", by Larry Clark.***

**Theme Song: Engines of Resistance**

**Composer/Artist/Band: Larry Clark**

**The Sniper's** **Code**: Everything has a way of life. A creed, a code, a religion that explains a proper way to live. One group of people that liv by a code are the snipers, the ghost warriors of the military. Join Darwin Watterson as he moves up through the ranks of the army as he snipes his way to both survival, and honor. To achieve this, he must follow the "Sniper's Code", a 4-point lifestyle. It consists of; 1) Always be unseen. 2) One Shot; One Kill, no exceptions. 3) Make Every Shot Count. 4) Harm no civilians/ important persons. He has to follow this creed for his time as a sniper, even if it means that he has to shoot the President!**  
**

**Theme Song: Loose Yourself**

**Composer/Artist/Band: Eminem**

Brink: After surviving an explosion at a nuclear power plant, Gumball wakes up in the hospital. Everything turns out okay, so the hospital lets him go. Then 2 days after leaving the hospital, Gumball begins to hear voices. Every day, he heard them, never leaving him alone. Then one day, the voices promise him peace if he does them a favor. The favor, kill Penny. He has to choose saving his beloved and fall of the brink of insanity, or kill her and save his mind.

**Theme Song: One Step Closer**

**Composer/ Artist /Band: Linkin Park**

* * *

**Well that's everything for right now, and I'll bring you the last installment of this later. And tune in on 12/3/12, if your a brony to, to the MLP fanfiction archive to read my new story, The Brony Anonymous. This story takes place in 2017, in the small town of Monterey, CA (real place by the way) in a secret base where a group of bronies have communication to Equestria where Princess Celestia gives the group missions to attack an ongoing war between the bronies and non-bronies. The group, the Brony Anonymous. So until next time, this is The Zombie Within, signing off.**

**(We are the Brony Anonymous)**

**12/3/12**

**Expect Us.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to "What's Next?". You all know how this works, so let's get to it, shall we.**

* * *

**Raining Sideways**: Gumball, goes on a date with Penny to a restaurant. And guess what day it is, KARAOKE NIGHT! Penny asks Gumball to sing, and he does, but he had to do a duet with somebody that already signed up. After the song ends, the other person who did the duet with Gumball asked Gumball to become a co-singer of his band. The band's name, "Raining Sideways". Follow Gumball into the world of rock music and the friendships he makes along the way. Based on how I joined my band, "Raining Sideways".

**The Prodigal Sons**: Max is a cat stuck in his comatose body. But he has the incredible power to swap bodies with other people. After being relocated to the Elmore Hospital, he decides to go on another joyride. But this time, he accidentally jumps into Gumball's body. Not ready to ruin a kid's life, he decides to just live out Gumball's day. After taking allikng into Gumball, he decides to keep going into his body. It's gonna be a wild ride. Based on the interactive iPad app NARR8's story, "Prodigal Angel".

**From The Top, To The** Bottom: Gumball has been having mood swings lately. Big mood swings. His friends are worried and send Gumball to psychology. Follow him through his journey into self-control, and his hilarious times in psychology.

* * *

**So review to vote, download NARR8 on iPad or Android devices for free, and have a great day or night.**


End file.
